In a particular application, the dispensing system is intended to equip bottles used in perfumery or cosmetics or for pharmaceutical treatments. This type of bottle contains a product that is retrieved under pressure by a pump of a manual-actuation valve by means of a push button that is arranged to dispense the product.
Conventionally, the taking-off device is equipped with a tube for discharging the product under pressure and the push button has a dispensing chamber that is in communication with a mounting well, said well being arranged to be associated sealingly around a mounting area of said tube in order to enable said chamber to be supplied with product under pressure brought by said tube.
In addition to the dispensing of the packaged product, the dispensing bottles may also, after removal of the push button, serve as a source for filling rechargeable bottles by decanting. This is because, for example for reasons of practicality or environmental recycling reasons, it may be desirable to be able to recharge the bottle with product from a source of said product, in particular when the rechargeable bottle has a capacity less than that of the source bottle, for example being intended to dispense product samples.
Such rechargeable bottles are already offered for sale, consisting of a reservoir, a pump or a take-off valve and a filling valve that opens when it is in abutment on the outlet tube of a source bottle, the decanting of the product taking place by pressing and pushing in said outlet tube.
To achieve this decanting, it is necessary to achieve a good seal between the outlet tube and the filling valve. For this purpose, filling valves comprise as standard a flexible cone or a flat seal made from flexible material, often of the elastomeric type. Thus, when the user presses on the outlet tube, he at the same time achieves a seal between the outlet tube and the valve, respectively by sealing on the external top edge on the top end of the outlet tube.
However, some vendors of dispensing bottles, in particular perfumers, wish for it to be impossible to decant the content of a bottle of their make into a standard rechargeable bottle, or for such decanting to be possible only into rechargeable bottles of their make.